Right Here,Right Now
by Zanessaxox
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends, but want to be more. Will they get together before it's too late? POSSIBLE SEQUEL?
1. Gabriella's Dad

Right Here, Right Now

By Zanessaxox

_Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please review nicely! -Zanessaxox_

Summery: They were best friends, but ever since they met, they've wanted to be more. Will they become a couple before it's too late?

CHAPTER 1

Troy Bolton and his best friend, Gabriella Montez walked down the hallways after another busy day at East High. They met on New Year's eve, and ever since, Troy and Gabriella have been inseparable.

"Thanks again for tutring me, Gabby." Troy said as he and Gabriella walked to the library.

"Hey, no problem. Really, it's the least I can do after you had to teach me how to play basketball for gym class" Gabriella replied, laughing towards the end.

"Ya I remember that, especially when you fell right on your butt!"

"Hey, you we're the one who threw the ball" Gabriella replied laughing

Troy and Gabriella made their way to the library, and stayed for many hours pouring over Troy's math textbooks.

"So, to get the answer, you have to divide 2.5 by 8.07?" Troy asked

"Yup, but don't forget to add the brackets" Replied Gabriella. "Oh Troy, what time is it?"

Troy looked at his iPhone. "Oh shoot....did you say you had to be home by 5:30?"

"Ya, why?"

"It's 7:00!, we gotta go!"

Troy and Gabriella quickly ran to Troy's car and went straight to Gabriella's house.

"Mom?" Gabriella yelled as she and Troy entered into her house.

"GABRIELLA VANESSA MONTEZ!" Screamed Maria Montez, running in from the kitchen. "I clearly to you be home by 5:30, and it's now 7:15!"

Troy cleared his throat. "Look Ms. Montez, don't blame Gabriella, she had to keep showing me how to do this thing in math, so please, blame me, not Gabriella".

Gabriella whispered to Troy "You don't have to do this.."

"But I want to" Troy smiled.

Maria Montez sighed "Oh...I'm sorry you two. I guess I just get worried after what happend to Gabriella's dad..."

"Thanks mom" Gabriella smiled.

Troy and Gabriella walked upstairs to Gabriella's room to work on some more homework.

After a long time of working on a health project, Troy looked up at Gabriella and broke the silence.

"Um...Gabriella...I was just wondering...you don't have to answer this if you don't want to but...what did happen to your dad?"

Gabriella immediatly looked up from her studies. Troy could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Gabs, look I'm sorry...you don't have to-"

"It's okay, Troy. I mean, we ARE best friends, and you should really know these things. You see, my dad died when I was 12." Her eyes were filled with more tears, trying to hold them back. "He missed a deadline at work, so he had to stay late. He called my mom to tell her that he would be home in an hour." A tear rolled down her cheek. "On his way home, he got hit by a drunk driver and.." Gabriella started to cry. "...and he died immediatly."

"Oh Gabby, I'm so sorry" Troy said as he pulled her into a hug. "You never did anything to deserve this" Troy told her sympethetically.

"It's just that..me and my dad were so close. When my mom told me he died, I was speechless. I just couldn't find anything to say. My dad was gone. Forever." Gabriella replied, still crying.

As Troy was still hugging her, he whispered "You're dad will never be gone. You have all those amazing memories still with you" he pointed to a picture of 3 year old Gabriella and her dad. Gabriella giggled. The picture was taken at Disney World during a big parade, and both Gabriella and her dad had chocolate ice-cream all over their faces, while showing a huge, teethy grin.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella giggled.

"For what?" Troy asked.

"Just for always being there for me and just getting it."

Troy smiled as he wiped away a tear from Gabriella's cheek.

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2, COMING SOON!**

_So what did you think of Chapter 1? I hope you guys liked it! It took me a while to write! Review please! -Zanessaxox_


	2. Watching Juno, and something more?

CHAPTER 2

The early morning sun was shining brightly through Gabriella Montez's balcony doors. The birds were chriping their usual morning tune, and the light sound of wind streaming through her windows was the perfect addition to this beautiful morning. Not only was it the perfect morning, but it was Saturday, which meant it was her and Troy's weekly movie night. She then heard a slight knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Gabriella yelled tirdly

"Guess Who?"

Gabriella got out of bed and opened her door to reveal Troy.

"Troy?" yawned Gabriella.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" asked Troy

"Kinda" laughed Gabriella. "How did you get in here?"

"Your mom let me in..it's 11:45am, you know?"

"What?! Wow, I usually wake up at 9:30 on Saturday, at my latest!"

"Hey, you deserve to sleep in" Troy said as he sat on Gabriella's bed. "It must of took a lot of work to tutour me"

Gabriella laughed "You're not THAT bad!"

Troy smiled "So are we still up for our weekly movie?"

"Of coarse!" replied Gabriella as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt from her closet.

"I was thinking we could rent Juno, I heard it was pretty good" Troy said as watched Gabriella put on a robe over her pajamas that read "Juicy Couture" on the back.

"Hey Troy, I'm gonna go take a shower, are you gonna be okay here alone?" She said, kind if laughing near the end.

"Ya, I'll be fine"Troy smiled. I'll just watch some T.V

"K. I'll be out in a few minutes" said Gabriella as she walked into her washroom. Troy grabbed the remote that was on Gabriella's bedside table, turned on the T.V, and flipped to Mtv, which was showing an old rerun of The Hills. ' Oh great' he thought sarcastically. The Hills was a show that Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor would watch every week, every season. He would always over hear them talking about how _annoying_Spencer was, and how Lauren and Heidi should just make-up and be friends already. Troy never exactly knew what went on in this show, he would only hear Gabriella on her iPhone with Sharpay talking about last night's episode, so all he really knows is that Spencer a slimy jerk, and Heidi has had WAY too much work done, and Audrina was going out with some guy named Justin Bobby. It sounded like regular high school to him. He then heard the shower head stop, and immediatly thought of Gabriella.

'Man how I love her' he thought. 'She's just so nice, and pretty, and smart, and amazing and-'

"Troy?" his thoughts were immediatly inturupted by Gabriella, standing in the doorway of the washroom in a (very short) towel.

'Woah' was all he could think 'Did I mention she's hot?'

"Troy??" Gabriella sad again. "Are you okay?"

"Oh..sorry Gabs, I was..um..off in my own world" Troy said, starting to blush.

"Um...I should go change..." said Gabriella, also beginning to blush. Just before she walked back into the washroom, she asked "Troy, why are you watching last weeks episode of The Hills?"

"I don't know!" Troy laughed

Gabriella smiled, and went to go change.

Later that night, Troy stopped by for their movie night with the Juno DVD.

"Hey Troy" Gabriella said as she let Troy in.

"Hey Gabs, I brought over the Juno DVD." said Troy

"Oh great! I'll go get the popcorn. Can you set up the DVD?"

"Ya sure" Troy walked over to the living room and turned on the DVD player, as Gabriella popped the popcorn. "So Gabs, where's you're mom? Troy asked, hoping her mom wasn't home.

"She's at a meeting, so she probably won't be back until really late" Gabriella replied while pouring 2 cups of Pepsi.

Gabriella walked over to the couch with a big bowl of popcorn, while Troy went to carry over the drinks. "Thanks" she said

"No prob" Troy smiled

'OMG I love him so much!' Gabriella thought while looking into his electric blue eyes.

They both sat down, Troy turned off all the lights and Gabriella played the movie.

It did get awkward, though. A few minutes into the movie, it came to the "chair part" (_author's note-if you haven't seen Juno, you probably didn't get that last part lol)_ Troy kept looking at Gabriella and finally pulled the "yawn and put your arm around her" move. Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled, her heart beating so fast she could practicly hear it and see it popping out of her chest.

'Maybe he does like me!' Gabriella thought.

Close to the end of the movie, Troy looked over and saw that Gabriella was crying

"What's wrong, Gabs?" Troy asked very concerned

"Oh it's nothing, it's just that this is a really sweet part of the movie" she replied smiling through her tears. This gave Troy a flashback of the Season 3 finale of The Hills. He decided he'd watch it with Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor, just to see if the show was as good as they say. At the end of the episode, all three girls we're crying, but it gave Troy a chance to hug Gabriella, which he enjoyed.

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him, feeling a bit scared she might get weirded out. But she did the opposite. She smiled at him then put her head on his shoulder. When the movie ended, Gabriella's eyes were completley filled with tears, even Troy 's eye's were a bit watery.

"Aw Troy are you crying?" Gabriella asked while smiling

"Um...no...I have something in my eye." Troy said, not looking at Gabriella

"Troy, it's okay if you're crying. I like guys who cry" Said Gabriella, completley regretting saying that "I like guys who.." thing

"Fine I was...but don't go telling the world about it" Troy said, pretending to be mad.

"I won't!" giggled Gabriella. Troy looked at Gabriella, and just thought about how amazing she was.

"Gabriella, there's something I've been meaning to tell you" said Troy when him and Gabriella were sitting on the couch together.

**STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3! **

_Cliffhanger! Sorry, you'll have to wait for chapter 3:)! I hope you enjoyed how they watched Juno, it just seems like a Troyella movie lol-Zanessaxox_


	3. Another Girl?

CHAPTER 3

Flashback:

"_Gabriella, there's something I've been meaning to tell you" said Troy when him and Gabriella were sitting on the couch together._

"What is it, Troy?" Gabriella wondered.

"I...I.." Before Troy could say anything, Gabriella's iPhone started playing the ringtone Hot n Cold by Katy Perry

"Oh sorry Troy, it's Sharpay" Gabriella said, while looking at her phone's caller ID. "Hey Shar" Gabriella said into her phone.

"Hey Gabby! I have some great news!" Sharpay replied, sounding rather pleased.

"What is it?"

"My mom and dad are gone for the night, so I was wondering if you and Troy want to come over to hang out with me, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor?"

"1 sec, Troy's over, I'll ask him" Gabriella covered the phone with her hand "Hey Troy, wanna go hang out with everyone at Sharpay's?"

All Troy wanted was to spend some time just with Gabriella, but by the look on her face, he knew she wanted to go.

"Sure" Troy said "It'll be...fun."

Gabriella picked up her phone and began to talk to Sharpay again. "Ok we'll be over soon. Bye!"

Gabriella and Troy drove to Sharpay's huge mansion, about 5 minutes away. Sharpay's house was defenitly big. It had 4 floors, 8 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, a ballroom, and indoor and outdoor pools. It was one of the nicest houses in New Mexico.

"Wow" Troy and Gabriella said at the same time.

Troy got out of his car, and opened the car door for Gabriella.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella said with a smile.

"No problemo" Troy said as Gabriella giggled.

Troy and Gabriella walked up to the door on the huge house, and rang the doorbell.

Sharpay ran to door "Hi guys!"

"Hey Shar, what's up?" Gabriella said as she hugged Sharpay

"Oh nothing much, me and Taylor are just watching Mtv with Chad and Ryan, what were you and Troy doing?" Sharpay asked while laughing at the end.

"Watching Juno, you perv!" Gabriella said as she was laughing with Troy, both feeling a bit akward.

"Wow that must have felt awkward during the "chair part", huh Troy?!" Sharpay said with a devious smile, then poking Troy.

"Sure, whatever Shar" Troy said as they were walking down the hallway to go see everyone else. "Gabriella's right, you are a perv!" Both Troy and Gabriella laughed.

'If only I could just go somewhere in private to tell her how I feel' Troy thought as he watched Gabriella saying "Hi" to Taylor, Ryan, and Chad.

Troy's thoughts were quickly intrupted.

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled from Sharpay's room. Troy was so worried that something might have been wrong with her, so he ran as fast as he could only to see Gabriella standing in Sharpay's room smiling.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy asked, looking very concerned.

"Ya, I'm absolutly fine! Sharpay doesn't know I'm in her room, so tell me quick."

"Tell you what?" Troy questioned.

"What you wanted to tell me before Sharpay called, you know, when Juno ended?"

"Oh right..." Troy could already feel his heart beat go up. "You see, what I wanted to tell you is...this is kinda weird seeing how we're in Sharpay's room and I'm standing in front of a Jonas Brothers poster, but..." Sharpay then barged in.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing in here?" Shapay asked, looking very surprised.

"Um, Shar, can you please give us a minute?" Gabriella asked, while gesturing to Troy.

"Oh, I get it. Have fun..." Sharpay winked then laughed.

"She so doesn't get it." Gabriella said while smiling "So Troy, what were you saying?"

Troy smiled. "Well, you see, there's this girl I know. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Every day, she's the only thing on my mind, every night, she's the only thing I dream about. She's simply the one I know I want to be with."

Troy saw Gabriella's smile drop, then notice tears in her eyes. "You should really be with her then."

'So I'm not the one he wants.' Gabriella thought.

But before Troy could tell Gabriella that he was talking about her, she quickly said, while holding back tears, "I better go find Sharpay" Gabriella said very sadly.

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy called but Gabriella just ran, trying to hide her crying eyes from Troy.

Gabriella ran into Sharpay, and they both fell over. "Gabriella! Are you okay...wait...why are you crying?" Sharpay asked as she helped Gabriella up.

"Sharpay, can you just drive me home? I'll explain everything when we get there." Gabriella said, still crying.

"Of coarse." Sharpay said sympathetically while hugging Gabriella.

Troy was running around Sharpay's house frantically trying to find Gabriella.

"Hey guys, did you see Gabriella?" Troy asked Taylor, Chad and Ryan

"She left." Chad simply replied.

"What? Why?" Taylor asked worried

"I'm not sure, I heard something about her crying...?"

"What?! Oh no I blew it!" Troy said while banging his head against the wall. "I HAVE to go talk to her!" Troy immediatly ran out of the mansion into his car.

He tried to call Gabriella, but her phone was off. "Oh man!!!" Troy yelled to himself in his car. 'I should have just told her that I liked her, not have this big intro to build up to it!' Troy thought, still very upset with himself.

AS Gabriella and Sharpay pulled into Gabriella's driveway, Sharpay finally spoke up.

"It's Troy, isn't it?"

"Ya, Shar, it is. He said there's this girl that he only thinks about all day and dreams about, and he knows he wants to be with her." Gabriella said through the sobs.

"Oh Gabby." Sharpay hugged her "Don't worry, there's better guys out there." But honestly, there wasn't. Troy was the PERFECT guy for Gabriella. He was the only one out of the group who could tell when Gabriella was sad. He was the only one who knew when Gabriella had something on her mind. He was the only one Gabriella felt comfortable telling anything too. Troy was perfect for Gabriella.

Sharpay and Gabriella walked upstairs to Gabriella's room and just talked. They've never really had a good friend-to-friend conversation like this before.

All of a sudden, Gabriella and Sharpay heard a knock on the balcony door. They looked over to reveal none other then...Troy.

"Gabriella! Please let me in! I have to explain!"

Sharpay gave him a snobby look. "You've caused enough damage!"

Gabriella looked at Troy. She could clearly see how sorry Troy was. Even though they weren't officialy boyfriend and girlfriend, the sparks defiinitly flew.

Gabriella got up from her bed and let Troy in.

"What are you doing?" Sharpay asked

"Sharpay, just give me and Troy a few minutes."

"Ok, I'll be downstairs" Sharpay said while getting up.

Troy walked into Gabriella's room. This was the most awkward it has ever been between them.

Gabriella finally spoke up."Troy, I'm sorry".

"Sorry for what?" Troy said as he walked closer.

"Well, it's just that-"

Before Gabriella could finish her sentence, Troy kissed her. "What I said? That was about you"

**STAY TUNE FOR CHAPTER 4!!!!!**


	4. Finally!

CHAPTER 4

_Flashback:_

_Before Gabriella could finish her sentence, Troy kissed her. "What I said? That was about you"_

"Really?" Gabriella asked, tears beginning to form.

"Yes. You're the girl I know. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Every day, you're the only thing on my mind, every night, you're the only thing I dream about. You're simply the one I know I want to be with(_author's note- if u didn't understand that last part, go back and read chapter 3! It makes this part more romantic!). _Gabriella Vanessa Montez, I've loved you since the moment I first saw you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my God Troy!" Gabriella hugged Troy. "Of coarse! I feel the exact way!"

So forever more, Troy and Gabriella were the happiest couple of all. They went to Stanford University together to study music and drama. When you were 18, the got married, and had their first child, Serena Ashley Bolton. When they were 21, they had their second child, Jayden Lucas Bolton. A year later, they had their third baby, Lily Emily Bolton. Sharpay and Zeke Baylor became a couple and moved to New York. Sharpay became a famous Broadway star, playing Roxie Heart in Chicago. Sharpay and Zeke had their first child when they were 21, and named her after Gabriella. Ryan Evans decided to go to Julliard, to study dance. Chad and Taylor are still together. Chad went to the U of A to focus on his basketball career, and Taylor went to Yale to become a scientist. The Wildcats would all visit eachother every Holiday, even their children were best friends, Right Here, Right, Now.

_So what did you guys think?! It's my first story, so I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm planning on posting a story about Sharpay, and her life. Review please!-Zanessaxox_


End file.
